Darkness Approaches
by TheseusLives
Summary: The sequel to Brothers United and Memories. As Athena and Theseus prepare to be married a dark force arises that threatens to destroy the world.
1. Wedding Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 1: Wedding Preparations

I can't believe it, I'm getting married. Last night was the greatest night of my life. My name is Theseus, son of Poseidon, former King of Athens, immortal demigod and fiance to Athena goddess of wisdom. Thats a lot to put on a resume, I know. I'm on a flight with my brother Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth. We are coming back from a wonderful trip to Athens. It will be good to get back.

"Theseus, I'm so excited about the wedding." Annabeth said.

"Me too." added Percy.

"You think your excited, I'm pretty freaked out, I have a lot of work to do get this wedding ready." I said.

"Don't worry Theseus we'll all help you and mom." Annabeth said.

"Thank you." I said.

The rest of the trip, the three of us discussed the wedding. By the time we reached the airport in New York, I was extremely tired. Argus was waiting for us at the airport. We boarded the camp van and headed for Camp Half Blood. We reached the boundary of camp and headed passed the dragon that guarded the golden fleece. Chiron galloped toward us followed by Annabeth's half-brother Malcolm.

"Theseus, Percy and Annabeth, we are so happy that you are back safe." Chiron said.

"Its good to see you my old friend." I said as I shook his hand.

"Congratulations are in order." Chiron said.

"I guess the word has gotten out, thanks to Apollo and Hermes I bet." I said.

"You are going to marry my mom?" Malcolm said not believing it.

"Yes he is, whats your problem little brother?" Annabeth said.

"Its just I never thought mom would get married." Malcolm said raising his hands in surrender.

"Annabeth it's alright, Malcolm your mother and I are getting married. I would like it very much if you and your fellow siblings could see me as a friend." I said with my hand extended to the boy.

He looked at my hand and then stared at Annabeth. He then took my hand and shook it.

"I would like that." Malcolm said.

"Good, we have training to do and a wedding to prepare for. I have a feeling this wedding will take all of the children of Poseidon and Athena to prepare for." I said gesturing for us to walk into camp.

We walked back into camp it was late in the evening and everyone went to their respective cabins for the night. Percy and I went to the Poseidon cabin and went to sleep. I dreamed of Athena and our wedding day.

The next morning I awoke and got ready for my first full day of training with the campers. I got Percy up and made him get ready for training. First we would go for breakfast, I had a big day ahead of me. We entered the mess hall and sat at the Poseidon table. The mess hall was loud with discussion of the upcoming wedding. I made my way over to the Athena table and greeted my fiance's children.

"Children of Athena, as I'm sure you are aware by now, your mother and I are engaged to to be married. I want to let you know that I will be here for you as if you were my own blood and I will do all I can to help each one of you within the camp rules that is." I said.

They all stared at me and smiled. "Thank you Theseus." They all said in unison, then I gave a hug to Annabeth and shook Malcolm's hand before I walked back over to the Poseidon table.

"That was really nice of you Theseus." Percy said.

"Well they will soon be my step children and I want to get off on a good foot, especially before I kick their ass in training." I said with a mischievous grin on my face.

Percy laughed and then I stared at him and said, "What makes you think that I'm going to let you slide?" I asked with an ominous tone in my voice.

Percy stopped laughing and concentrated on his pancakes.

After breakfast I made my way to the sword training facility. Where I saw Chiron waiting for me.

"Ready for your first day as an instructor?" Chiron asked.

"Sure am, are you sure the campers are ready?" I asked.

"Probably not." Chiron said laughing to himself.

The first group of campers entered the training facility, they were comprised of the Athena cabin, the Ares cabin and the Hermes cabin. Chiron walked in front of them and introduced me, "This is your new sword and hand-to-hand combat training instructor, Theseus. I'm sure you all know who he is and that you will respect him like you would me. Correct!" Chiron yelled. All of the campers agreed in unison.

"Good, Theseus please take over." Chiron said.

"Thank you, Chiron." I said.

"Line up, side by side by cabin affiliation." I ordered.

"Yes sir." The campers yelled.

"Good" I said as I walked up and down the line looking at these demigods. They were children of course most were very young. As most of the older demigods perished in the titan war.

"I will teach all of you how to fight with a sword and how to fight with your body. First, you must be able to fight with your mind. This is the most important lesson that I can provide you at this beginning stage." I said.

Annabeth was standing with her cabin mates and then from the front of the Ares cabin Clarisse made a snide comment, "He sounds like an Athena kid, no wonder he's going to be Mr. Athena." As she said this Clarisse glared at Annabeth.

"What did you say daughter of Ares?" I said.

"Nothing sir." Clarisse said.

"Don't insult my hearing or my intelligence. You may have killed a Drakon during the titan war but you are nothing in my eyes until you prove yourself to me." I said.

I could tell this pissed off Clarisse, she clutched her electric spear tightly.

"I see by that look in your eyes that you would like to test me." I said.

"No sir." Clarisse yelled.

"Another lie, step forward Clarisse is it?" I said.

Clarisse stepped forward and said, "Yes sir!"

"Good, then defend your self daughter of Ares." I said with no weapon in my hand.

The campers all looked on dumbfounded as Clarisse stepped forward with her spear in her hand and prepared to strike me. I stood my ground with my hands to my sides. I made no movements. I cleared my mind and concentrated on my center, my power my senses. Clarisse ran at me with her spear, it was arching electricity as she came forward. As she was a fraction of an inch from striking I moved at an incredible speed. She missed me with the spear and I caught her left leg with my left foot and I sent her flying into the wall about twenty feet away. Her spear lodged in the wall and would not budge. Clarisse turned around and looked at me she had a cut on her fore head, but she looked unharmed for the most part. She clenched her fists in anger and charged at me. As she was about to hit me I moved again in a split second and barely touched her on the left temple. As I pressed the special spot I knew so well, Clarisse collapsed on the floor unconscious. The campers all gasped in surprise and Annabeth ran forward to check on Clarisse.

"Is she dead?" Annabeth asked completely stunned.

"No my dear she is merely unconscious. She will wake up in a hour or so with a terrible headache." I said.

I picked up Clarisse and set her on a cot in the corner of the training area for the rest of the day. I went back to class and began the training of the mind.

"Please kneel and cross your arms in front of your chest. Close your eyes and concentrate. I will teach you how to control your ADHD and use it to harness your inner strength." I said.

I trained the class for the next two hours and then sent them to their next class on archery. Clarisse was awake by the end of the class and I walked up to her.

"Clarisse, how are you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"My head hurts!" She said sounding like a little girl half her age.

"You'll feel better in an hour or so." I said.

"How did you do that?" Clarisse asked.

"The power of the mind has control of the body and as such can be used to disrupt the mind and body of others." I said.

"I don't understand." Clarisse said.

"You will, but you must open your mind and your spirit. Can you do that?" I asked.

"Yes sir." Clarisse said.

"Good, now go to your next training class, Chiron will be waiting for you." I said.

I trained several more classes until it was late in the day. There were no more outbursts from campers. I guess the word went out about Clarisse. I met Percy and Annabeth at the archery range, they were talking with a certain young black haired girl. As I approached, I saw the girl's electric blue eyes and recognized her as Thalia, lieutenant of Artemis.

"Percy and Annabeth, good to see both of you. Thalia, it is good to see you as well." I said.

"Theseus, I heard about Clarisse, classic!" Percy said.

"There is no joy from reveling in someone else's pain my brother." I said.

At that Percy lowered his head and said, "No sir, there isn't."

"Theseus that fight with Clarisse was incredible." Annabeth said.

"That wasn't a fight, that was a lesson my dear." I said.

Annabeth eyes froze as a said that and she said, "Yes sir."

Thalia just looked at me and then at Percy and Annabeth. "Good to see you again Theseus." She said.

"Where is Artemis and the rest of the huntresses?" I asked.

Before Thalia could speak a voice rang out from the doorway, "The huntresses are in my cabin and I am here." Artemis said standing in the doorway.

"Good to see you Lady Artemis." I said bowing.

"Theseus it is good to see that you are using your talents to help demigods and congratulations with the engagement to my sister." Artemis said with a smile.

"Thank you, I have fun teaching young heroes." I said.

"Thalia and I were about to practice some archery, would you like to join us?" Artermis asked.

"I would love to, how about a contest. You and Thalia, against Percy and I." I said.

"You can't win, Percy can't hit the side of a barn." Annabeth said.

"Well things always change and it is never too late to learn and improve." I said.

"I accept your challenge Theseus, prepare yourself." Artemis said.

"Prepare yourself, kelp face." Thalia said to Percy.

Percy walked over to me and whispered, "Are you sure about this they are the best archers in the world."

"Maybe, but remember how I trained you and what you did to kill the Caucasian Eagle, remember?" I asked.

"Yes sir I remember." Percy said.

"Good, I have faith in you brother." I said.

"One shot at the target each and then additional ones if we tie." Artemis said smugly.

Thalia shot first, as expected a bullseye. Percy went next he approached the target area and took out the bow that our father gave him. He positioned the arrow and aimed. I could tell he was wavering in his stance so I concentrated and used our twin link. Percy remember your training. Concentrate your power and focus on your ADHD. Enclose the ADHD in your mind and then use thepower to aim and focus on the target. I could sense Percy following my instructions to the letter. I felt his intense focus and then he loosed the arrow and it struck home, bullseye.

I could see Thalia's and Annabeth's jaws drop and I saw the look of surprise on Artemis's face.

"Lucky shot." Thalia said after collecting herself.

Then Artermis aimed and shot her arrow, bullseye.

"I guess the best you can do Theseus is tie me." Artemis said proudly.

"Well how about and additional contest?" I said.

"What would that be?" Artemis said.

"Well if I aim at your target and slit your arrow evenly then you and Thalia will concede defeat." I said.

"Your not Robin Hood, you can't do that, its impossible. If you miss what do we get? Artemis asked.

"If I do not split your arrow then Percy and I concede defeat." I said.

"Agreed." Artemis said.

I walked in front of Artemis's target and aimed. I used all of the techniques that I knew, my concentration, my instincts and senses became so precise I could feel everything. I felt any small air currents, the tug of gravity, everything that could impact the trajectory of my arrow. I aimed and compensated for these issues then I loosed the arrow. The arrow flew straight and true and split Artemis's arrow neatly and perfectly in half.

There was stunned silence in the archery range until I heard, "Yes!" Percy said pumping his fist in the air.

"We concede Theseus you have won but I can't help but think that you had something to do with Percy's archery abilities." Artemis said clearly impressed by my skill but still questioning Percy's.

"Well as the ancient saying goes, 'Theseus had a hand in it'." A voice from the back of the room said. We all turned and there standing before us was Athena, smiling broadly.

I ran to her and gave her a hug and then Annabeth and Percy ran to greet her.

"Hello sister." Artemis said.

"Artemis I was looking for you then I heard you were at camp." Athena said.

"You have found me, what is it that you need?" Artemis said.

"Well I see the three women who I need to speak with, here goes. Annabeth I want you to be the maid of honor. Artemis and Thalia, I would like both of you to be bridesmaids. Do you accept?" Athena asked.

"Mom, I would be greatly honored." Annabeth said as she hugged her mom.

"Lady Athena I accept, I would be honored as well." Thalia said.

"Sister, I accept this honor." Artemis said.

"Good, I thank all three of you."

"Speaking of this, Percy would you be my best man?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm honored." Percy said.

"Good, thank you brother." I said.

"Well, it looks like all of us are in the wedding then." Percy said.

"It looks that way, excuse us" I said as I directed Athena out of the archery range.

As we walked out I gave Athena a big hug and then I kissed her.

"I missed you." I said.

"As I you." Athena said.

"How are the plans for the wedding?" I asked.

"Going well so far, Aphrodite and Demeter have both agreed to be bridesmaids. So I have all of mine set. Zeus also agreed to allow us to have the wedding on Olympus." Athena said.

"That's great, Herakles, Chiron, Apollo and Hermes have all agreed to be groomsmen, so with Percy's addition mine are set as well." I said.

"Zeus said that he would prepare all of the festivities for the wedding and the reception afterwards." Athena said.

"Well one thing your dad knows how to do well is throw a party." I said.

"We do need to send invitations." Athena said.

"I've got that covered, Hermes said he would do it for me as long a we gave him the list and the event details." I said.

"Thats great, count on old Hermes to come through on deliveries." Athena said trying not to laugh.

"How much of the archery contest, did you see?" I asked.

"Enough to know that you just pool sharked my sisters." Athena said smiling.

"He did what?" I heard Artemis say from the doorway.

"Well, you should know better than to accept a challenge from Theseus." Athena said.

"You forgot the other ancient saying about him." Athena said.

"What's that mom?" Annabeth said standing next to Artemis with Percy and Thalia behind her.

"No matter how long it might take, Theseus always wins in the end." Athena said laughing. She reached over and took my hand as the dinner bell rang. We walked to the mess hall hand in hand with our friends and family behind us. A great start to my first day as a camp instructor.


	2. Capture the Flag

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 2: Capture the Flag

We entered the mess hall for dinner. Athena and Annabeth went to their table. Artemis and the Huntresses, all except Thalia went to Artemis's table. Thalia went to the Zeus table, of course. Percy and I went to the Poseidon table. Chiron galloped in front of the tables to announce the last capture the flag for the year.

"As everyone knows this is the last capture the flag for this summer. Since Artemis is in camp with her huntresses, she will pick the cabins that she will partner with. Lady Artemis, which cabins do you choose to partner with?" Chiron asked.

"I choose the Zeus cabin, the Apollo cabin and the Ares cabin." Artemis said.

"Good, well in order to make this last event more interesting I have asked a camp trainer to lead the competition. Theseus will lead the Poseidon cabin into battle. Theseus, which cabins will you choose as your partners?" Chiron asked.

"I choose the Athena cabin, the Hermes cabin, and the Hades cabin." Theseus said.

"Interesting choices Theseus. Now you have until tomorrow afternoon to prepare for capture the flag, good luck to all competitors." Chiron said as he walked over to sit by Mr. D.

After we made our sacrifices and ate dinner, Athena, Malcolm, Annabeth, Connor, Travis and Nico came over and sat at the Poseidon table.

"Whose going to plan our strategy?" I asked the group seated before me.

"Your not going to do it?" Malcolm asked.

"Malcolm, why would I need to plan our tactics when I have you and Annabeth to plan for us." I said as I held Athena's hand and smiled. I could see Annabeth and Malcolm look at each other and then smile at me.

"Your serious, we can plan our tactics!" Malcolm said not believing me.

"That's right, I want you and Annabeth to plan our tactics." I said.

"What are you going to do, Theseus?" Athena asked.

"Well, I'm going to work with these four miscreants to devise some surprises for the competition." I said as I pointed to Percy, Nico, Travis and Connor. They all four stared at me and then smiled as I flashed them a devious grin. Athena laughed at the sight.

"What are we going to do?" Travis asked.

"Well, I have some ideas as I walked over to the Hermes table.

Our preparations went very well. I scheduled a second meeting with my group of leaders in the Poseidon cabin that evening.

"Theseus, its been great spending the rest of day with you." Athena said. We left everyone in my cabin as we quietly walked to the beach. I held Athena's hand as we strolled down by the water's edge.

"I love you." I said. She smiled at me and said, "I love you too."

"I know you have to go." I said.

"Yes, duty calls, good luck tomorrow but I know you won't need it." Athena said.

I kissed her and she disappeared in a golden light.

I walked back to my cabin to put the finishing details on our plan. Annabeth and Malcolm had devised an incredibly intricate plan that meshed perfectly with the deception tactics that the Stoll brothers, Nico, Percy and I had developed. Artemis and her team were going to be really surprised. We split up for the night and all went to our cabins.

"Theseus, tomorrow is going to be the greatest capture the flag ever." Percy said.

"I hope so, we have put a lot of thought, effort and imagination into this plan." I said.

I dreamed of Athena as usual and about the great battle plan we had devised.

The next morning Percy and I awoke with a real sense of urgency. We had all morning and the early afternoon to get our plans in order. We met Nico, the Stoll brothers and the rest of the Hermes cabin. We had the task of going to our side of the battlefield and implementing our plan. Whereas, Annabeth, Malcolm and the rest of the Athena cabin were responsible for establishing the defenses and implementing the major plan components such as flag location, weapons, etc. Put it this way it was a fun morning, thats for sure.

I met up with my team leaders and we prepared for the battle ahead. Both teams met at the center of camp where Chiron was waiting for us. Artemis and I walked to the center to meet him.

"Artemis and Theseus, are your teams ready?" Chiron asked.

"Yes!" Artemis and I said at the same time.

The teams split up and went to their specific sides of the battlefield. Annabeth and Malcolm were directing people to the correct locations, while Travis and Conner were putting the finishing touches on our surprises. The horn sounded, the beginning of the battle. The battle commenced in the forest and I could hear our team battling the enemy. As planned our soldiers retreated at a certain point to allow the other team to come forward.

As Annabeth and Malcolm expected the Ares team was in the lead. They would always charge forward without thinking and on this day that was a bad idea. As Clarisse and her cabin reached the edge of the woods they could see our flag near the stream. One problem, Percy and I had interrupted the stream so that the flag was on a small island in the middle of the stream surrounded by a torrent of raging water. As the Ares team came to the edge of the forest, the Hermes cabin initiated the surprise. In the trees above the Ares team gallons of liquid jello poured down upon them. The jello was almost solidified and it had been reinforced with extra gelatin. It was now a sticky goo that landed on the heads of the Ares team and into they're eyes. The rest of the goo landed on the ground at they're feet causing Ares campers to fall down and run into each other. The Stoll brothers initiated the final part of they're plan. As the Ares campers tried to fight through the goo, the Hermes campers in the trees dropped nets fashioned from volleyball, soccer and field hockey nets. Once these fell on the Ares campers, the remaining Hermes campers on the ground pulled the ropes attached to the nets until the Ares campers were completely enclosed and surrounded by our forces.

This left the Apollo cabin, Artemis and the huntresses. As expected the Apollo cabin was left in the rear to stop our attack. One problem, we never initiated an attack. This completely through off Artemis's plans. Therefore, we knew that the Apollo cabin would be ordered up except for a few soldiers at the rear to guard the flag just in case we sent Nico after it. We all knew that Thalia and the Ares cabin knew about shadow travel. So they would keep some soldiers in reserve. The wave of soldiers from the Apollo cabin came forward and as they approached the Hermes cabin jumped from the trees and attacked. The Hermes cabin was holding their own until Artemis and the huntresses joined the battle. When that happened I ordered forward the rest of my soldiers led by Annabeth, Percy and Nico. This helped stem the tide against us and we were holding our own. When Artemis saw Nico fighting her forces she immediately called to her remaining forces from guard positions around her flag. When these forces added their might we were in some trouble. With the help of these additional forces Thalia and three soldiers broke through and headed for the flag. She and her soldiers would have to cross the stream and that would be hard. A wall of water surrounded the flag area and they would have to break through. They managed to get through the wall and approached our flag. Standing in front of them was Malcolm and I. Thalia looked at me with determination and I knew exactly what she would do. She raised her spear and called down lightning, unfortunately for her and especially her three soldiers we had planned for this. When the lightning came down, instead of striking me or Malcolm it hit our flag. We had turned our flag pole into a massive lightning rod with attached wires. Malcolm and I were standing on a large rubber mat, but Thalia and her three soldiers were standing on a magnetite rock outcrop. The electricity radiated through the flag pole into the ground and was transmitted directly to Thalia and her soldiers. The three soldiers collapsed unconscious and Thalia was stunned slightly. As she recovered she looked at me enraged. Then I put my hand on Malcolm's head and removed the blonde wig he was wearing. Thalia's eyes grew wide as she saw Nico standing before her dressed as Malcom. Nico vanished into blackness. Thalia, recovered and attacked, she charged at me and was about to strike. Instead of hitting me with her spear I darted inside her defense and knocked the spear from her hand. She recovered and tried to hit me with Aegis, her shield. One problem, I had already taken out my club and as she tried to hit me with Aegis, I hit her as hard as I could with the club. The club hit her shield with such an impact that the wall of water around us exploded. The explosion was so great that Thalia flew across the stream and hit hard against a tree at least 100 feet from our flag. At this event, all of the fighters stopped and before they could recover Nico appeared next to me holding Artemis's flag. At that my team erupted into cheers and the horn sounded. Chiron galloped down to the stream and I made the stream go back to its normal path.

"The winner is team Poseidon with great assistance from the Athena, Hermes and Hades cabins. A great display of tactics and deception." Chiron said as I shook his hand.

I then made my way to Thalia, kneeling next to her was Artemis looking worried.

"What do you want?" Artemis asked angrily.

"To help her." I said, Artemis nodded, I carried Thalia to the stream. She was alive but she had a horrible laceration on her back and I could tell she had a punctured lung, broken ribs and a couple of cracked vertebra. Even for an immortal it was bad. I touched the water with one hand and then I touched Thalia. The water moved over my body and then onto Thalia. I willed the water to cover her back and to seep into her ribs, lung and spine. It took a lot of concentration. I was struggling a little until Percy sat down next to me. He leaned down and copied my actions. We both concentrated and then Thalia opened her eyes, coughed and breathed normally. Percy and I let go of her and slumped down exhausted.

"You did it, you healed her." Artemis said clearly taken aback by our actions.

"She is a friend of my brother and my cousin, of course I would help her." I said as I smiled at Percy.

Thalia looked at me and then at Percy, she smiled and said, "Thank you, sorry for losing my temper."

"Its understandable your Zeus's daughter after all." I said with a smirk. Then I heard thunder in the sky. "Sorry uncle" I said with a smile.

"That was certainly some interesting tactics." Artemis said.

I walked over to Annabeth and a dark haired boy that looked like Nico. "All the thanks go to Annabeth and Malcolm." I said as I took the black wig off of Malcolm's head. Everyone gasped until Nico walked over carrying the flag, he was clearly dressed like Malcolm.

"We need to change clothes." Nico said to Malcolm as he handed him Artemis's flag.

We had a great celebration that night. Everyone had fun even Artemis and the huntresses. After saying our goodbyes Percy and I walked back to our cabin.

"Theseus, today was my best day at camp ever." Percy said.

"It was." I said.

"Yes, it is great having you at camp." Percy said.

"I'm having a lot of fun, good night brother." I said as I crawled into my bed still tired from the battle and our healing of Thalia. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

_**I know this was a short chapter, I hope everyone liked the battle. I couldn't have camp training scenes without a good flag battle. The next chapter "Darkness Rises"!**_


	3. Darkness Rises

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 3: Darkness Rises

I awoke early the next morning refreshed and ready for the day ahead. Chiron gave the campers a day of rest after the incredible capture the flag battle yesterday. I didn't mind, that gave me some time with Percy and our friends.

"Good morning brother, what do you want to do today?" Percy asked.

"Well, I was thinking we need a little relaxation and some fun, of course." I said.

"What did you have in mind?" Percy said.

"How about a beach party?" I said.

Percy looked at me, smiled and said, "You read my mind."

"Well maybe a little, we are brothers after all." I said chuckling to myself.

Percy and I got cleaned up and headed down to the beach. I guess the word got out about the party. Well actually, Percy told Conner Stoll and the rest as they say was that. The whole camp was pretty much down at the beach, except for the Ares campers who were still sulking in their cabin. Ares was always a sore loser and I guess the apple didn't fall too far from the tree.

We setup chairs down at the beach and beach blankets for people to lounge around. The Stoll brothers setup a volleyball net and campers were playing beach volleyball. Other campers had barbeque pits setup and were grilling whatever they could find in the mess hall. Many campers were swimming and playing in the water. Annabeth was making a sand castle and of course it was architecturally superior to anyone else's. Even Artemis and the huntresses were participating. They played badminton, now you haven't seen anything until you have seen huntresses playing badminton. First of all no boys allowed and second of all they hit the badmitton so hard that I thought several times that they would either take off someones head or at least put out and eye or two. Malcolm was entertaining some Aphrodite girls, talking about capture the flag. Percy and I were surfing which is even more fun when you can control the waves. The only person who didn't seem to be having fun was Nico, he just sat under a tree looking at everyone. I think he was worried that he would get sun poisoning or that he would have fun, who knows for sure. Hades children can be as weird and morbid as they're father.

Percy and I sat on our surf boards and just looked at everyone having fun.

"Theseus this is great fun, everyone is so happy." Percy said.

"Except for the Ares campers and Nico!" I said trying not to laugh too hard.

"The Ares campers always were sore losers and Nico well I think he's just worried that a girl might try to talk to him." Percy said.

"You think so, I just thought that he was being weird like his dad." I said.

"Nico is a good kid!" Percy said trying to defend Nico.

"I know he is, but you have to admit he can be a little weird." I said.

"Well your right he can be strange." Percy said.

"I see you staring towards the shoreline, what are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Well, you see that sand castle that Annabeth just finished?" Percy asked with a wicked smile on his face.

"Yes, ah no! Don't even think about it." I warned.

"Think about what?" Percy deadpanned.

"You know you were thinking about surfing into her sand castle." I said accusingly.

"Well maybe, it would be funny." Percy said.

"No it wouldn't you would be in some serious trouble. I can see why she calls you seaweed brain. You've been hanging around the Stoll brothers too much." I said.

"Maybe your right, sometimes I just get a childish urge to be mischievous." Percy said.

"Are you sure your a son of Poseidon, you act like your dad is Hermes or something." I said with smirk on my face.

"Come on Theseus, that hurts, I just want to have fun while I'm young." Percy said.

"Well, first rule of being a good boyfriend, don't piss off your girlfriend, especially if she is a daughter of Athena. Thats all I have to say." I warned.

"Alright, but can we play a trick on someone else?" Percy asked.

"Well, lets see." I said as I looked around the shoreline for a suitable victim. I saw Annabeth and I knew to scratch her off my mental list. I saw Malcolm and he was talking to some girls so I would spare him. There was Nico sitting under a tree sulking. I just felt sorry for the kid so he would be spared for now. That left the two perfect targets, Connor and Travis Stoll. They were trying to impress several Aphrodite girls with they're volleyball serving skills. I motioned to Percy and he saw who the targets should be.

"Yes, they deserve all they can get. What are we going to do?" Percy asked.

"Well let's see." I said as I leaned over and whispered in Percy's ear telling him my plan.

"Thats great, they won't know what hit them." Percy said not even trying to hide his excitement.

Connor and Travis were in the middle of a one on one volleyball game with four Aphrodite girls watching them. Before we initiated our plan, I saw Thalia swimming by looking much better since the last time I saw her.

"Thalia, can you swim over here?" I asked.

Thalia swam over and held onto Percy's surf board. "What's up?" She asked.

"I have a plan to get the Stolls and we need your help." I said.

"Anything to get those two, the huntresses are still trying to get jello out of they're hair." Thalia said trying not to laugh.

"Good, here is the plan." I said as I whispered in her ear.

Thalia smiled devilishly and said, "Good plan, I'm in."

"Good, let's initiate plan Stoll Babies" I said with a big smile on my face.

Thalia swam back to shore while Percy and I stayed on our surf boards preparing our plan. The Stoll brothers continued to play they're one on one volleyball match. Suddenly an arrow flew between them and hit the volleyball, instead of popping the volleyball the arrow pushed the ball into the ocean. Conner ran to the ocean and just as he was about to jump in to get the ball a large hand reached out of the surf, a hand made a water. The hand grabbed Conner and pulled him into the ocean. The look on Travis's face was priceless, first he screamed in terror and then ran around in circles. He eventually ran off down the beach, but made a fatal error. He accidentally ran straight through Annabeth's sand castle. Annabeth's face turned a dark crimson color. She grabbed the nearest weapon she could find, a badmitton racquet. She started chasing Travis along the beach hitting him with the racquet until he took off toward the Hermes cabin. Suddenly, Conner was thrown forcibly out of the ocean straight onto the beach, but he had his own problem. When he was underwater he had lost his swim trunks and he was completely naked on the beach. He tried to cover himself as he ran around the beach. Then he made his own mistake, he ran straight into and fell on top of Nico.

"Man, what in Hades are you doing, your wet and naked!" Nico screamed.

Conner got up and tried to apologize but even from the water I could see the fire in Nico's eyes as he began to chase Conner around the beach shooting flames at him. Several flames hit Conner right in the butt and he ran for the Hermes cabin. Suffice to say Percy, Thalia and I were laughing hysterically. All of the campers on the beach were laughing as well. After it was all over my side hurt something fierce from all the laughing.

"Theseus, that was great, my side is killing me!" Percy said trying not to laugh anymore.

Percy and I swam back to shore and sat on the beach looking out at the ocean. Annabeth, Thalia and Nico came over to join us.

"That was so funny, we never have that kind of fun with the huntresses." Thalia said.

"That wasn't funny, did you see what Travis did to my sand castle?" Annabeth said not looking happy at all.

"I did, we're sorry wise girl, we didn't know he would do that." Percy said sincerely.

"I know." Annabeth said as she grabbed Percy's hand.

"Well a stupid sand castle is not as bad as having a naked and wet Stoll brother land on top of you." Nico said. We all started to laugh at him.

"You've got to admit that was funny, especially the way you shot the flames at his butt." Thalia said laughing.

At that Nico smiled and said, "It serves him right."

We continued to talk until I heard a rumbling noise from the sea and out in the distance I saw a darkness that was black as the night sky.

"What is that?" I said as I pointed to the horizon.

"Some kind of storm." Annabeth said.

"Its not like any storm I ever saw." Thalia said.

Then all of a sudden something or someone exploded out of the water and landed about thirty yards from where we sat. It was Triton, he looked like he had been run through a ringer as his clothes were torn in multiple places, he had cuts and bruises all over his body and his hair was singed around the edges. We all ran over to him to help.

"Triton whats going on, are you alright?" I asked.

"He's escaped … father is fighting him … can't stop him …. too powerful." He said trying to talk between large gulps of air.

"Who escaped?" Percy asked, but before Triton could answer he passed out on the beach. Percy and I carried Triton to the infirmary followed closely by Thalia, Annabeth and Nico. I asked Malcolm on the way to the infirmary to go inform Chiron. We all waited patiently in the waiting room of the infirmary, hoping that Triton would be alright.

Chiron walked in to the waiting room.

"Triton is doing fine, he's sleeping comfortably." Chiron said.

"Can we see him?" Percy asked.

I saw the look on Chiron's face and knew he needed to talk to us. Suddenly, Artemis ran into the room.

"I heard what happened, whats going on?" Artemis asked.

"I think Chiron was about to tell us." I said.

"Perceptive as ever my old friend. Yes, I know whats going on." Chiron said.

"It appears that Typhon has broken his chains and escaped the watery prison that Poseidon and the Cyclops had created for him." Chiron said.

"Is my dad alright?" Percy asked.

"Triton said that Poseidon was alright but that Typhon is too powerful and he needs help." Chiron said.

"That's why Triton came to us." Annabeth said.

"Yes, he couldn't reach Olympus. I have already iris messaged Lord Zeus and he and the other Olympians are preparing." Chiron said.

"Then I must leave as well. Thalia take care of the huntresses while I'm gone." Artemis said as she ran out the door. Thalia nodded in response to the order.

"What can we do?" Percy asked.

"Nothing, Typhon is way out of our league." I said, everyone including Chiron nodded in agreement.

"It is up to the Olympians now." Chiron said.

I hope you liked this chapter even though it was short, the next chapter "Light versus Dark" will be longer.


	4. Light versus Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 4: Light versus Dark

**Poseidon's POV**

The battle was not going well. The Atlantean army was already depleted from the titan war and the war with Oceanus. We were no match for Typhon. The Atlantean army was completely destroyed. My last hope the cyclops army was stemming the tide, but they couldn't keep up the battle for long. I swam to Tyson and joined the battle. I hoped that Triton made it to Olympus. Tyson and his brethren fought valiantly. I bombarded Typhon with energy blast upon energy blast from my trident, until I could no longer focus. I heard the retreat of the conch horn and I was forcibly removed from the battlefield by Tyson and the remnants of the cyclops army. We made it to Atlantis, but Typhon was still out there headed for Mount Olympus. I fell asleep in the infirmary in Atlantis with Amphitrite holding my hand. I hoped my brother, Zeus would fare better in the battle than I.

**Zeus's POV**

We the Olympians are now prepared for battle. I had a bad feeling about Poseidon and his chances against Typhon. My worst fears were realized when I heard the news reports about a great hurricane heading towards New York. That was the mist working overtime. Typhon was coming to New York and he had one goal, destroy Olympus.

"Father, we are prepared for battle." Athena said trying to sound confident.

"I know what you are thinking this time my daughter. How can we stop Typhon without Poseidon and his army? I wish I had an answer, but we must try. I will not give up Olympus or this world to that monster." I said.

"I knew you would say that father! Apollo, Artemis, Hermes and I are ready to strike with the first wave. Aphrodite, Ares, Demeter, and Dionysus will strike with the second wave. You and Hera will strike in the third wave. I'm sorry, but we have not heard from Poseidon." Athena said.

"I will assist my brother and sister in this battle." Hades said as he appeared in the thrown room.

Athena and I turned in surprise.

"Brother, you have come to help." I said clearly shocked.

"I helped in the titan war, why would I not help now?" Hades said clearly not wanting to answer.

I walked over to my brother and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Thank you, brother." I said. I'm not use to thanking people, especially my estranged brother.

"Your welcome!" Hades said.

"Then we are set for this battle." Athena said.

"As prepared as we can be." I said. I still held out hope for Poseidon to join us. We would need a lot of help to defeat Typhon.

**Percy's POV**

I was sitting on the beach at camp looking out at the ocean. I felt bad for having so much fun the last couple of days when a battle was now raging out at sea. My brother Triton was in the infirmary beat up pretty bad and my father was out there in a battle for his life and probably for the fate of the world. I was lost in thought and worry. I didn't feel anyone sit next to me until I heard they're voice.

"Seaweed brain are you there?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh, sorry I was just thinking." I said.

"You were, well wonders never cease, maybe you do have a brain in there with all that kelp!" Annabeth said, trying to make me smile.

It worked of course. "Thank you for always making me feel a little better." I said, I grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"Your welcome, are you thinking about your father?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, I can feel that he is still alive but I know the battle is not going well." I said.

"I just spoke to my mom, the other Olympians will soon join the battle." Annabeth said.

"I hope it will be enough, but unfortunately my mind says it won't be." I said.

"Well, my mom said about the same thing to me. However Hades is there to help, so maybe there is a chance" Annabeth said.

"Maybe, but they need my father don't they?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" Annabeth said.

"Well, I have and idea." I said. I got up and ran toward my cabin with Annabeth on my heels. I ran inside and to my fountain. Mist was flowing out of it. I grabbed a drachma and threw it into the fountain and asked to speak with my father. The mist cleared and I could see the infirmary in Atlantis and my father was in a medical bed with Amphitrite sitting next to him.

"Amphi, is he alright?" I said.

Startled Amphitrite said, "Percy its you, how is Triton."

"He will be fine, his mission was a success." I said.

"Good, your father is in bad shape. The battle with Typhon took a lot out of him." Amphitrite said.

"He will be alright, though?" I asked.

"Yes, he just needs rest." Amphitrite said.

"The Olympians need him. The eleven others are now in battle with Typhon, but they need Poseidon in order to have a chance." I said.

"He is too weak, he couldn't fight in his condition." Amphitrite said.

"Lady Amphitrite this is Annabeth daughter of Athena, could the hearth of Hestia help Poseidon?" Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, yes I know of you, it is good to see you. Your right, Hestia's hearth could help him, but how can we get him to Olympus?" Amphitrite said.

Annabeth and I just looked at each other and then a voice came from behind us. Annabeth and I jumped in surprise.

"Amphi, just get him ready, we'll handle the transportation." Theseus said from behind us.

"Theseus, it is so good to see you again. I will make sure that your father is ready to travel." Amphitrite said and then the iris message dissolved.

"Theseus, how are we going to get him?" I said.

"The same way we got to Atlantis last time, the hippocampi." Theseus said.

"Won't we have to pass Typhon on the way to Atlantis? I asked.

"We will thats why you and I are going. One of us will run interference for the other." Theseus said.

"What can I do to help?" Annabeth said.

"Well, I was going to iris message Hestia, but I think she will need help preparing and who better to help her than the architect of Olympus. Annabeth, go to Mount Olympus, inform Hestia and help her prepare for our arrival." Theseus said.

"Yes, sir!" Annabeth said and ran off toward the big house to talk with Chiron.

"Brother, let's go to the beach, we have some Hippocampi to call." Theseus said.

Theseus and I ran down to the beach and entered the ocean. We both concentrated on Rainbow and his friends until after just a a few minutes we saw two Hippocampi racing toward us. It was Rainbow and his brother Stormy. They arrived, Theseus and I jumped aboard and we were on our way to Atlantis. As we traveled toward Atlantis you could see the darkness ahead and the sounds of battle. Clearly the Olympians were fighting hard against Typhon. We approached the darkness you could make out the giant's swirling feet and legs. He was huge and his power made the sea churn into an ugly blur of gray, green and blue. Sea creatures of all kinds swam passed us trying to escape the onslaught caused by Typhon.

We slowly worked our way around Typhon, it would take us a while but we didn't dare go closer. The heat and the vortex caused by Typhon's motion through the sea was incredible. Theseus and I both used our power over the sea to create small walls of water to buffer us from the impact. It was hard but together we were able to help the hippocampi pass around Typhon. The heat from the surface was incredible, the Olympian attack was tremendous, but only seemed to make Typhon angrier and more violent. We finally passed behind Typhon and the hippocampi swam for Atlantis as fast as they could. We finally reached the gates of Atlantis. We left the hippocampi and headed for the infirmary. We entered the infirmary and stopped suddenly, sitting in a chair waiting for us was Poseidon. Amphitrite stood behind his chair with hands on his shoulders.

"Percy, Theseus, you made it." Amphitrite said happily.

"Yes, how is he?" I asked.

"I'm better my son." Poseidon said as he opened his eyes and smiled at us.

He was awake but I could tell he was too weak to walk on his own.

"Father we have to go, Typhon is too strong, the other Olympians are fighting him but all they can do is slow him down. They need you!" Theseus said.

"I know son, but I'm so weak!" Poseidon said.

"We'll help you dad, we have to go" I said.

"I know son, Amphi we have to go, I will be back I promise." Poseidon said as Amphitrite leaned over and kissed him.

"I know my love, good luck to all of you." Amphitrite said as Theseus and I carried our father to the gates of Atlantis. The hippocampi were waiting, Rainbow carried Poseidon and I, while Stormy carried Theseus. We left Atlantis and swam back toward New York. The hippocampi swam like there was no tomorrow, come to think about it there may not be a tomorrow if we didn't hurry. Typhon was much closer to New York now and as we approached him he appeared to be much stronger than before. We could not get passed him, the forces he was throwing off were too strong for the hippocampi. We surfaced about a mile from Typhon, the winds were still incredibly strong and I could see the Olympians firing energy blasts and other weapons at Typhon. They were slowing him but he kept moving forward.

"We need to call the Pegasi!" Theseus yelled at me over the noise of the wind and the battle.

"Alright, we need to concentrate together, use our link." I said.

Theseus and I held hands and concentrated together on the Pegasi at camp, until I heard, "Yes, boss we're on our way!" Blackjack said.

The Pegasi arrived several minutes later, they landed on a nearby sandbar, Theseus and I managed to get our father over to the sandbar. My father and I would ride with Blackjack and Theseus would ride on Lightning, blackjack's cousin. We took off toward Manhattan, I waved to the hippocampi as they sank beneath the waves. The Pegasi made a long arc around Typhon to avoid his incredible winds. From the air Typhon looked like a giant storm cloud that stretched from the sea to hundreds of feet into the sky. If you looked closely you could se his storm gray eyes that glowed red with power and hate. He was terrible to behold, I could see the Olympians firing at him mercilously, but again this only slowed his progress. As we reached Manhattan island we darted toward the Empire State Building. The Pegasi dropped us off at the observation deck and we made our way to the elevator that would take us to Olympus.

We exited the elevator and as we made our way to Hestia's hearth I saw Annabeth run toward us. She helped us to Hestia and the hearth.

"Welcome, place Lord Poseidon near the hearth. I will take care of him, you three must wait in the garden as Poseidon must take his godly form to be fully healed." Hestia said.

Theseus and I placed Poseidon near the hearth and exited with Annabeth to the garden just outside the door.

"How goes the battle?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm afraid without Poseidon, the Olympians are only delaying the inevitable." Theseus said.

"Then its a good thing that we brought Poseidon, right?" I asked.

"I don't know, Typhon is incredibly powerful and he seems to be getting stronger as he approached Olympus. By the time our father is healed he might be too strong to stop." Theseus said.

"We have to try don't we?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course, but Percy asked my opinion and thats what I gave him. I have a very bad feeling about this battle." Theseus said.

"Annabeth, have you heard from Athena?" Theseus asked.

"No, she is fighting Typhon with the others." Annabeth said.

The door opened and Hestia exited. She walked over to the three of us in the garden.

"Your father is doing well. It will take about an hour for him to fully recover." Hestia said. I could tell that she wanted to say more but before she could several Olympians appeared before us and slumped to the ground. It was Dionysus, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes and Hera they were all seriously injured. Hestia ran to them and asked us to help move them inside. We helped move the gods into the building where the hearth was located they were bleeding icor and looked terrible, much worse than Poseidon. As we walked back outside we were surprised to see more Olympians sitting on the ground looking terrible, there was Ares, Artemis and Demeter. We helped them inside the building. Ares was so bad he didn't even threaten to destroy me or Theseus. I knew we were in trouble then.

"The battle must be going badly, thats for sure." I said.

"Well, seaweed brain, do you think!" Annabeth said.

"Its going terribly I fear, lets go to the observation deck, I want to see it for myself." Theseus said.

The three of us boarded the elevator and rode down to the observation deck. I guess I can be a little dense sometimes but as soon as we exited the elevator and walked onto the observation deck I knew that Theseus was correct. It was night, but darker than I could even imagine. The light from the building could not penetrate the darkness. I could see lightning and fire strike out toward the darkness but this disappeared as soon as it struck the darkness. Typhon was still very powerful and I was afraid too powerful for the Olympians. Suddenly, Zeus, Hades and Athena appeared on the observation deck. They all looked exhausted.

"Uncles, its going badly isn't it." I said.

"Yes, young demigod. Typhon is too powerful." Zeus said, I could see Hades nod in agreement.

"Mom, are you alright?" Annabeth yelled as she ran toward her mother.

"I'm tired my dear." Athena said.

"You all look tired to me, Percy and I brought Poseidon, he is with Hestia and the others." Theseus said.

"What others?" Hades asked.

"Well the other Olympians appeared and they were terribly injured, they are with Hestia now." Theseus said.

"Its just the three of us now" Zeus said, for the first time I saw fear and dread in his eyes.

"Not three, four my brother!" Poseidon said as he appeared next to Zeus.

"Finally, you're here!" Hades said, clearly happy to see Poseidon but trying not to show his relief.

"Well, its good to see you too, brother." Poseidon said as he placed his hands, one on Zeus's shoulder and the other on Hades's shoulder.

"Athena, you cannot help anymore you are too tired. The three of us shall attack Typhon." Zeus said.

Athena walked over to Theseus, he held on to her trying to support her. She was clearly exhausted from the fight.

The big three faced Typhon and fired all of they're weapons and power at the monster. Typhon stopped for the first time that I could remember. The blasts from the big three were incredibly powerful. Suddenly, Typhon's eyes glowed a horrible shade of burnt orange. Time seemed to slow down, I'm not sure if it was just in my mind or if time actually slowed. All I can remember is a powerful blast from Typhon's eyes. The blast was directed at the big three, the force was too fast for the big three to evade it would strike them. At the last moment something intercepted the blast and took the full fury of its power. Time seemed to move normally again, then I gasped. The something that intercepted the blast was not a thing it was a person. I felt a huge pain in my head at first and then I knew the most terrible thing had happened. I ran over to him, he was burned terribly and he was bleeding. Athena arrived at my side to see my brother Theseus dying before us. Athena held him in her arms and I held his hand. Annabeth was there next to her mother, she was sobbing next to me. I started to cry, the pain in my head was now matched by the pain in my chest. The big three walked over and stood over us.

"He saved us." Hades said shaking his head clearly not believing what happened.

"Son, I'm sorry!" Poseidon said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Theseus, he sacrificed himself for us." Zeus said, I saw tears in his eyes as well. I couldn't believe it, Zeus was crying.

"Theseus, please don't leave me, hold on my love." Athena pleaded.

We all just stayed there looking at my brother, I couldn't believe when he spoke in a soft, raspy voice, "I loved you Athena. You all are family, the world needs the big three to defeat Typhon. Please put aside your animosity toward each other and work together. Please be brothers, please!" Theseus said. "Athena, please help them. I will love you always. Promise me that you will not give up on love, not because of me."

"No, I can't lose you!" Athena said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Promise …. me!" Theseus said I could tell it was getting harder for him to speak.

"I promise!" Athena said barely able to speak over her sobs.

"Percy …. be the hero I know … you can be ..." Theseus said struggling to talk.

"I will!" I said.

"I love you all." Theseus said, his final gaze was on Athena, he smiled and then he was gone. I could see the light in his green eyes fade to black, it was like looking at myself die. I felt apart of myself break at that moment and I knew that he was really gone.

I could barely hear or see what was happening but I heard Poseidon talk to his brothers.

"My son is right. We cannot let his sacrifice be for not. We must forgive each other for our past transgressions. I'm sorry for the terrible things that I have done to both of you over the years. I am your brother and I will be here for you and I do love both of you." Poseidon said.

"I'm sorry too brothers, I have not always been easy to get along with. I do love both of you, please forgive me." Zeus said, clearly not use to talking to his brothers in this way.

"I too wish that we could start over. I have been jealous of both of you for so long and I hated you both because of it. I felt like an outcast. All I ever wanted was your respect my brothers. I forgive you and I hope that you will forgive me as well." Hades said.

"I think we can say all is forgiven by beating that bastard!" Zeus said as he pointed toward Typhon. The three brothers walked together toward the edge of the observation deck with determination and hatred in their eyes, hatred not for each other, but for the monster that stood before them.

_**This was a long one, but I hoped you liked it. There will be some surprises in the next chapter, ah whatever, one big surprise! Update! I added to this chapter as I agree with everyone who commented, Athena definitely needed to talk more. Also, don't worry about Theseus, remember the old saying, "Theseus always wins in the end!"**_


	5. From Death a New Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 5: From Death a New Hope

Author's Note: I added to chapter 4 as I agree with everyone who commented, Athena definitely needed to talk more. Also, don't worry about Theseus, remember the old saying, "Theseus always wins in the end!"

"I think we can say all is forgiven by beating that bastard!" Zeus said as he pointed toward Typhon. The three brothers walked together toward the edge of the observation deck with determination and hatred in their eyes, hatred not for each other, but for the monster that stood before them.

"Typhon your reign of terror is over." Zeus said and fired his lightning bolts at the monster, one after the other.

"Die you monster!" Hades said as he fired his power against the monster.

"Death to Typhon!" Poseidon yelled as he raised the trident and fired at the monster.

As the power of the big three struck Typhon I could tell he was visibly weakened. Athena, Annabeth and I left the still form that was once my brother and walked to the edge of the observation deck for a better look at the battle. The three brothers were firing endlessly at the monster. I could hear Typhon's roar and his eyes glowed red. I knew he was about to fire at the big three again. I guess the brothers had noticed as well, they concentrated they're onslaught on Typhon's face. The roar from the creature was deafening, windows throughout the Empire State building exploded sending glass down to the street below. The big three combined they're power into one powerful blast that struck the head of Typhon. The creature tilted backwards slightly at first then it fell over into the sea sending thirty foot waves onto the shore of Manhattan island.

"He's down!" I yelled.

The big three made they're way over to me. I looked at my father and then to Athena and asked, "Is it over?"

As if in answer to my question I heard a deep and powerful voice, a voice that reminded me of someone I knew say, "No it is not over, he is not defeated I'm afraid!"

We all turned around ready to fight this new possible threat, but instead we all stood there stunned at what we saw. Hovering in the air about three feet off the ground where he had previously laid unmoving was my brother, Theseus. He was no longer burned and bloody, he looked untouched, except that was glowing with a beautiful orange color around him, but his eyes are what drew me in. His eyes were no longer the sea green like my own, but they were as black as space. Within his eyes you could see stars and nebula, it was like looking through a telescope. I had never felt power like this before not from Kronos, not from Typhon, nor from the gods themselves. My head no longer hurt and I could feel Theseus, but I could also feel someone else.

"Theseus your alive!" I screamed.

"Yes, we are alive!" Theseus said.

"Whose we?" Athena said worriedly.

"Athena, Theseus loves you very much." Theseus or whatever said.

"She asked you a question, who are you and is my son alright?" Poseidon said.

"Do not fear my grandson, your child is alive, we are alive together." Theseus/whatever said.

"Grandson, who are you?" Zeus said warily.

"Zeus, I thought you would know by now." Theseus/whatever said.

"Oranos, it is you." Athena said.

"Awe, Theseus was right about you. You are very smart, my dear." Oranos/Theseus said.

"Grandfather!" Hades said.

"Yes, my boy, I'm back from the prison that my children placed me in. When Theseus entered the void, I confronted him and he told me his reason for entering the void. He told me about all of you and the titans. The two of us spoke to each other about everything, our hopes, fears, loves, and aspirations. Theseus opened my eyes to the lives of mortals and for that I'm truly grateful. So I offered to merge with him and to stay as a recessed part of his psyche for ever in order for him to be immortal, so he could be with his love, you Athena." Oranos/Theseus said.

"Why did you come back now?" I asked.

"Oh, young Perseus, I can see Theseus in you. I could not let Theseus die and I knew that I was the only one who could stop Typhon." Oranos/Theseus said.

"What do you mean, we just defeated him?" Zeus said.

"I'm afraid my boy, you don't understand. Typhon only escaped because he received help from his nephew, my son Kronos." Oranos/Theseus said.

"How, Kronos is in Tartarus, he could not help Typhon." Hades said not believing his grandfather.

"I wish that was true my boy, but Typhon was imprisoned by Poseidon and the Atlanteans near the mid-oceanic ridge. There in the ridge was an unknown gateway to Tartarus. A gateway no one knew about, except Kronos and one other. He used this gateway to escape and then he joined mentally and physically with Typhon. This powerful connection allowed Typhon to break his bonds and escape." Oranos/Theseus said.

"If I didn't know about this gateway, how did Kronos find out?" Hades asked.

"He heard it from his brother's spirit in Tartarus. Oceanus may be dead, but his spirit as you know my boy was imprisoned in Tartarus. Oceanus knows every part of the deep sea and so he knew about the gateway." Oranos/Theseus said.

"Look!" I said as I pointed to the ocean where Typhon fell. The water glowed a red and gold color. Suddenly, the water exploded and there standing before us was Typhon, but something was different about him. He glowed with a new found power and his eyes they were gold like Kronos.

"You see, he is very much alive." Oranos/Theseus said.

"We must attack again." Poseidon said.

"No, my boy, I'm the only one who can defeat him. Protect your children and your family from this battle. This will be a battle like none other." Oranos/Theseus said.

Oranos/Theseus glow increased and he launched himself from the observation deck and flew through the air toward Kronos/Typhon. He moved incredibly fast and hit Kronos/Typhon straight in the jaw sending both of them into the sea. Suddenly, Kronos/Typhon emerged from the sea clearly enraged. I could see a orange glow under the sea and a bright light broke the surface it was blinding. It took a while for my sight to recover and when it did I saw Theseus or at least his form standing at a height equal to the monster. He was glowing orange and I could see the stars brighten in the night sky that were his eyes. Kronos/Typhon was the dark and Oranos/Theseus was the light. They both traded blows back and forth. As each blow landed shockwaves rang out that shook buildings like an earthquake. Waves of forty, fifty and sixty feet attacked the shoreline. The city could not handle much more of this battle. I looked at my father, my uncles, Athena and then at Annabeth. They were all transfixed by this battle. They couldn't take they're eyes off of it. The battle continued to rage until the two stopped abruptly, Kronos/Typhon was the first to speak, "I see that your power has not waned over the millennia, father."

"You lost the right to call me your father when you betrayed me." Oranos/Theseus said.

"You kept us prisoner because of the prophecy." Kronos/Typhon said.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for that, but at least I didn't try to kill you." Oranos/Theseus said.

"I thought it better to kill my children than let them live." Kronos/Typhon said.

"How did that work out for you?" Oranos/Theseus said.

"Not well" Kronos/Typhon said.

They continued their battle. As before the world shook around them with the force of the battle. All of the electricity in Manhattan and maybe the world itself went out all at once. The darkness around us increased and then an incredible force shot from Typhon/Kronos eyes and struck Oranos/Theseus. The blast was incredible, I thought the building would collapse, the antenna on top of the Empire State building bent in half and hung over the side of the building. I could see the Chrysler buildings tower bent over as well. I noticed below some building completely knocked over or crushed to pieces. The blast continued to encircle Oranos/Theseus. Then abruptly dissipated into nothingness. There standing unharmed was Oranos/Theseus. I could see the shock in Kronos/Typhon's face.

"Impressive father, that blast was powerful enough to kill all twelve Olympians at once." Kronos/Typhon said.

"A good thing I'm not an Olympian." Oranos/Theseus said.

"You cannot hope to defeat us, our power comes from our mother Gaia, as long as we are connected to her we are unstoppable." Kronos/Typhon said.

"Thank you for reminding me, my son!" Oranos/Theseus said. As soon as he finished his words Oranos/Theseus moved forward at incredible speed, he wrapped his arms around Kronos/Typhon in a monstrous bear hug. Then I noticed Oranos/Theseus looking up into the sky then I knew what he was going to do. Suddenly, they both exploded out of the sea and into the air. Oranos/Theseus were flying into space carrying Kronos/Typhon with them, as they reached the upper atmosphere I could barely see them except for the light from Oranos/Theseus. Suddenly and without warning the night sky became brilliantly illuminated and I was temporarily blinded. It seemed like this bright light would go on forever, until it abruptly faded. The night became black again and the moon shown through the night sky. All was quiet until a small star or light appeared in the heavens and proceeded to fly to where we all stood. The light materialized in front of us and then broke apart. On the ground before us lay my brother Theseus. Standing next to him was a creature of pure light.

"Do not be afraid, it is I Oranos. No longer can I inhabit the body of my great grandson. Athena, he is a great man, without him this battle would have been lost. All of you must remember that and award him appropriately. My grandsons, I love all of you, work together and trust each other. The world needs all of you. I must leave and join my place in the cosmos, it is where I belong." Oranos said.

With that last word Oranos exploded off the observation deck and into outer space. He disappeared into the night sky like a shooting star. The lights of the city began to turn on and I could hear the sirens of polic, fire and ambulances all around the city. Athena and I ran to Theseus followed by Annabeth and the big three. Athena cradled Theseus in her arms and I could feel her sigh of relief when Theseus opened his eyes.

"Did I miss something!" He said as he looked at all us with an expression of complete bewilderment. It was the best thing I had seen all day.

_**I hope you liked this chapter, more to come.**_


	6. Victory

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 6: Victory

**Theseus POV**

"Did I miss something!" I said still in a daze from the battle. Everyone was looking at me smiling, including Hades. I was a little ill at ease about that.

"My gods he has become a seaweed brain" Percy said with a smile on his face.

Everyone started to laugh, Hades had a laugh like nails on a chalk board.

"I'm glad everyone is having fun at my expense." I said trying to sound hurt.

"We're just so happy your alive!" Athena said, I felt her holding me, I wish we were alone instead of surrounded by our family.

"You don't remember anything?" Percy asked.

"I remember, I was just in a daze when I woke up. You know dying, then coming back to life, merging with an ancient god, battling a titan/monster, flying into space, blowing up a titan/monster and then separating from the ancient god, thats a lot for one person to take in." I said with a smile on my face.

"He sounds alright to me." Poseidon said smiling broadly.

I then remembered something, something important. I think everyone could see my expression.

"What's wrong brother?" Percy asked.

"I remember, I'm not immortal anymore." I said, I could feel Athena tense up when she heard me. I sat up as she stood and walked over to the edge of the observation deck. I sat there in silence. I had lost her again, I knew we couldn't be together if I was mortal. Everyone else stood up and walked to the opposite side of the observation deck I just sat there stunned.

**Percy's POV**

The big three, Annabeth and I walked over to the opposite side of the observation deck away from Athena and Theseus.

"We have to help them." Annabeth said.

"Athena will not marry a mortal, even if its Theseus." Zeus said.

Then I remembered the last words Oranos said about Theseus.

"Uncles, remember what Oranos said about Theseus. He said that Theseus was the reason the world was saved. Without him the three of you would have been destroyed by Typhon and without Theseus, Oranos would never have been able to return to save the world." I said.

"He's right brothers, Oranos also told us to reward Theseus." Poseidon added.

"Your right Percy, how did you get so smart." Zeus said.

"Even a seaweed brain gets lucky sometimes." Annabeth said as she elbowed me in the ribs. Even Hades smiled at that.

"We need to call the council." Hades urged.

"Agreed!" Zeus and Poseidon said at the same time.

The gods all started to glow and I turned away as they disappeared. Annabeth and I helped Theseus to the elevator and up to Olympus.

**Theseus POV**

Annabeth and Percy helped me to Olympus. We walked into the thrown room, sitting before us was the Olympian council of twelve. Zeus looked straight at me and said, "Theseus son of Poseidon, come forward."

I slowly walked forward, it was still hard for me to walk, but my strength was slowly returning. I wasn't immortal anymore and I could certainly tell.

"Yes, Lord Zeus." I said.

"You saved my life and the lives of my brothers, you were instrumental in the defeat of Kronos and Typhon, and in keeping with the last request of my grandfather we wish to reward you." Zeus said.

"What should his reward be?" Hades asked.

"I know what my son wants more than anything in the world." Poseidon said.

"I know as well, my brother. I believe he deserves more than immortality, however," Zeus said.

"You do!" Poseidon said.

"I believe Theseus deserves the ultimate gift, I believe he deserves godhood." Zeus said.

"I believe he deserves more than that. I wish for him to take my place on the council. He has proven to be the greatest hero of all and I owe him very much." Dionysus said.

This statement and revelation was overwhelming to the rest of the Olympians. I for one was shocked, they wanted to make me a god and then Dionysus says he wants me to replace him on the Olympian council. The Olympians began to argue among themselves.

"Enough!" Zeus said. Everyone stopped arguing and the thrown room became completely silent.

"First, Theseus will you accept this reward if bestowed upon you?" Zeus asked.

"I would be honored and humbled to accept this reward, Lord Zeus." I said.

"Good, then we must vote, raise your hand if you support this reward for Theseus." Zeus said. Everyones hand raised except for Hera and Ares. They still carried they're old grudges against me.

"The vote is ten in favor and two in opposition. Theseus your reward is approved. You will receive godhood, then you will take Dionysus position on the Olympian council." Zeus said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you!" I said not believing any of this.

"Close your eyes and the process will begin." Zeus said.

I closed my eyes and then I was hit by a powerful force. I felt like my body was melting but there was no pain. I felt my body reform and I felt power, incredible power flow into me. Then I heard a voice it was Athena, "You must decide your domain, think about what means to you the most."

I thought about the qualities that I always tried to live by loyalty, courage, honor, and self[sacrifice. As I finished my thought I felt a rush of cool air hit me and then I felt the thrown room around me.

"You may open your eyes, Theseus." Zeus said.

I stood before the Olympians, I felt incredible. I felt power within me and when I opened my eyes the first person I saw was Athena, she was smiling at me. She was beautiful!

"I announce to the Olympian council and those that stand before us. I present Theseus god of loyalty, courage, honor and self-sacrifice. In other words, Theseus the god of heroes. Approach Dionysus and kneel." Zeus said.

I walked up to Dionysus and knelt before him. He whispered to me and said, "I never thanked you for keeping my secret, I hope this is thanks enough."

"It does my friend." I said as I smiled at him.

Dionysus placed his hands on my shoulders and then he said, "I transfer my station as member of the Olympian council to Theseus. He has proven himself worthy many times over."

With his last word I felt a sudden surge of power and responsibility. I stood up, Dionysus bowed before me and then disappeared. I turned and sat on the thrown before me. I was now a member of the council of twelve. I looked before me and saw Percy and Annabeth kneeling before us.

"Lord Zeus may I speak?" I asked.

"Certainly my nephew." Zeus said.

"I would like to thank the two young heroes before us. They have proven themselves true heroes and as the god of heroes I grant my blessing upon them." I said.

As I said those words, Percy and Annabeth began to glow and when the light faded they were both dressed in beautiful celestial bronze armor. That was my gift to them armor fit for a god, but intended for great heroes. With this gift and the gift I just received I knew my life would never be the same, but all I cared about was the goddess sitting to my left, Athena. She was my love and my life. I couldn't wait to marry her.

_**I hope everyone enjoyed this short chapter. The next chapter, "The Wedding" will be longer.**_


	7. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 7: The Wedding

**Theseus's POV**

The council of twelve departed leaving Athena and I. Percy and Annabeth were talking near the door to the thrown room. I looked to my left and saw Athena smiling at me. I couldn't help but blush at the rush of excitement than ran through me when she smiles.

"My love shall we visit with them?" I asked as I motioned toward Annabeth and Percy.

"Yes, I would like that." Athena said smiling broadly.

We walked toward Percy and Annabeth, as we approached Athena and I shrank down to human size.

"Theseus, the armor is beautiful, thank you." Annabeth said.

"Your welcome!" I said.

"Yes, brother the armor is incredible." Percy said.

"I'm glad you like it." I said.

"Your a god now an Olympian no less." Percy said.

"It is a little overwhelming, but yes I am." I said.

"I'm so proud of you brother." Percy said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Annabeth, Percy please wait in the garden, Theseus and I need to talk." Athena said as she hugged Annabeth goodbye.

As soon as Annabeth and Percy left the thrown room. I turned to face Athena, without warning she charged at me and kissed me hard and hugged me tightly. I was thrown off guard at first then I melted under her kiss. I embraced her warmly and kissed her passionately in return. We broke apart a few moments later still holding hands.

"I couldn't wait any longer to do that, I thought I lost you again." Athena said, she was red in the face and her lips were swollen. To me she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Well I'm glad we're still together as well. I was worried for a moment myself, but now I get to be on the council with you. I'm happy, but this has all happened so fast." I said.

Athena just looked at me and smiled. I couldn't focus at the moment as I was mesmerized by her smile.

"Are you alright?" Athena asked concerned.

"I'm fine I was just lost in thought for a moment, thats all." I said as I finally recovered.

"How do you feel?" Athena asked.

"Incredible, like I could do anything." I said.

Before Athena could say anything else, Zeus appeared behind us and said, "Daughter and nephew, we need to discuss your wedding."

"What about it father?" Athena asked.

"How about we plan for your wedding to be tomorrow?" Zeus said.

"Tomorrow isn't that a short time to get prepared?" I asked.

"Not when your a god. Besides we need a celebration for your godhood and what better way to do that than for you to marry Athena tomorrow." Zeus said.

"I certainly can't argue with that, that sounds great." I said.

Athena looked at Zeus thoughtfully and said, "Agreed, we'll marry tomorrow."

"Great then I will make all of the preparations, Hermes already has your list of guests and he is already delivering invitations and setting up transportation. All either of you need to worry about are your clothes, vows and wedding bands." Zeus said as he smiled then disappeared.

"I think he is even more excited about this wedding than we are." I said.

Athena looked at me smiled and then laughed. Her laugh was incredible.

"You really need to do that more often." I said.

"Do what?" Athena asked.

"Laugh, its incredible!" I said, probably sounding totally cheesy.

"You need to go get ready for tomorrow." She said as she leaned forward and kissed me. Then she disappeared.

I walked outside to the garden to see Annabeth and Percy sitting on a bench kissing sweetly. I cleared my throat and they both jumped apart.

"Did I interrupt something." I said trying not to laugh.

"No, we were just ..." Percy said before Annabeth hit him in the ribs.

"We're alright, what's up?" Annabeth asked trying to change the subject.

I can take a hint.

"Well it looks like your mother and I are getting married here tomorrow." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"You are!" Annabeth said.

"Why so fast?" Percy asked.

"Zeus wants a party for me and he thought, what a better celebration than a wedding." I said.

"We have so much to prepare for, we have to go now!" Annabeth said.

"Calm down the gods will help you get prepared. I just have to get myself prepared. Let's go!" I said. I held onto Percy and Annabeth, then I pictured camp and before I knew what happened we materialized in the middle of the mess hall. All of the campers were eating and stopped when they saw me. They all stood up and bowed politely. Then thunderous applause rang out lead by Chiron and Dionysus, I smiled and said,

"Thank you friends and heroes. As I take it you all have heard by now that I'm a god and I am also a member of the council of twelve." When I said that I gave a slight nod and smile to Dionysus Who smiled back at me.

"I'm the god heroes and as such I must instill in all of you the virtuous qualities of a true hero; loyalty, courage, honor and self-sacrifice. With that I will remain as a trainer of heroes. I will be taking the place of Mr. D, as camp leader." I said, I could see Dionysus smile at that last statement.

"I will not have a cabin of my own here as I consider everyone here at the camp as my family now. Feel free to come to me with your problems, your concerns, I will always be there for you. Remember that!" I said. After I finished the campers exploded in applause and then I walked over to the camp leaders table and sat down between Chiron and Dionysus

"That was a great speech, Lord Theseus." Chiron said.

"Its just Theseus, please my friend." I said.

"Alright, so your the new camp leader. Well someones got to keep you and Dionysus in line." I said.

"I thought with you taking over that my time here is done." Dionysus said hopefully.

"Well I tried to get Zeus to reduce your punishment completely but he only reduced it by twenty-five years." I said.

"Well I guess thats something, twenty-four years to go. If your camp leader what am I suppose to do?" Dionysus asked.

"Well Zeus wanted you to be camp recreation director, he even gave you a pretty generous budget." I said.

"Who convinced him of that?" Dionysus asked.

"Well, I thought you needed a job befitting your special talents." I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"That doesn't sound bad, thank you my friend." Dionysus said.

"One last thing my friend, Zeus needs you on Olympus, he's planning a party." I said.

"A party for you and the victory over Kronos and Typhon." Dionysus said.

"Well, that is part of it, but no this is a wedding party." I said.

"Whose getting married?" Dionysus said. He looked at Chiron and I then a thought hit him. He looked at me and smiled broadly. "It will be my honor." He said and then he disappeared.

"I guess you will be staying with me in the big house." Chiron said.

"Well I can't stay in the Poseidon cabin, it wouldn't be fair to the other campers." I said.

Chiron got up and walked to the front of the mess hall.

"Heroes, tomorrow we are all invited to a special celebration at Mount Olympus. Tomorrow morning you will come to the big house at seven in the morning to receive your wardrobe for the festivities." Chiron said, I could hear the campers yelling questions like, is this a party?

Chiron smiled and said, "Of a sort, it could even be called a celebration. Tomorrow afternoon at two Lord Theseus and Lady Athena will be married." A hush silence went through the room and then suddenly the Athena and Poseidon cabins erupted in applause led by Percy and Annabeth. The rest of the campers joined in, the sound was deafening.

Chiron raised his hand and the applause stopped, "Please prepare yourselves for tomorrow." Chiron said. The campers finished their meals and rushed out of the mess hall toward their cabins. I walked with Chiron back to the big house to pick out my room. This had been a long day and one I would never forget. That night even though I didn't need sleep anymore I found myself doze off and I dreamed of my wedding day.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up and looked at my clock, it was six-thirty in the morning. Ah, crap I thought to myself I have thirty minutes to get ready to go to the big house. I was the best man at my brother's wedding today. I got cleaned up and ran to the big house with just a few minutes to spare. Annabeth was already there and I could see that she had already received her outfit for today. She smiled at me and said, "Good to see that you made it on time seaweed brain."

"Well I wouldn't miss my brothers wedding for anything, I'm the best man remember wise girl?" I asked.

"I didn't forget, I'm just glad you didn't. Gotta go get ready" Annabeth said with a wicked grin on her face as she ran toward the Athena cabin.

"Percy its so cool we're all going to a wedding on Olympus!" Nico said, he was happier than I had ever seen him before, it was more than a little freaky.

"This is a wedding not a funeral, dead boy!" I said.

"Very funny Percy, I can be happy sometimes." Nico said as he stormed off toward his cabin with his outfit in his hand.

"Hey, kelp head did you get your outfit yet?" Someone said from behind me. I turned to see Thalia standing there holding a clothes bag clearly she had already gotten her outfit.

"I'm next in line, pine cone face." I said.

"Well you better not be late, my dad is pretty strict when it comes to tardiness at weddings." Thalia said.

"How do you know, have you ever been to an Olympian wedding?" I asked.

"No, but I heard he was." Thalia said, then she ran off toward the Zeus cabin. Her face was red so I knew I had gotten the best of her for once. I thought maybe this will be a good day. Chiron handed me a clothes bag that was sea green in color.

"Percy here is your best man outfit, please go to your cabin and get ready. Theseus will be at your cabin in forty-five minutes to pick you up." Chiron said.

I ran back to my cabin and started to get dressed for this huge event. I prayed to all of the gods that today would go smoothly. I also prayed that I wouldn't screw anything up as best man. Theseus arrived just in time to pick me up. He looked incredible, he was wearing a black tuxedo with a sea green cummerbund. He had a black bow tie and his hair was cut short and was neatly groomed. He was clean shaven and looked incredible.

"You look great brother!" I said.

"You don't look bad yourself, except for your hair, wild man!" Theseus said.

Before I could say anything he stood next to me and placed his hands over my head and a bright light exploded and then faded away. When I looked in the mirror, my hair was trimmed to a slightly shorter length, but it was completely combed and groomed to perfection. My hair never looked that good before.

"There you look like a true prince of the sea." Theseus said.

"Thank you" I said.

"Your welcome, are you ready to go?" Theseus asked.

"I am now." I said.

As soon as I said that we disappeared in a bright light and reappeared in the garden just outside the Olympian thrown room. The garden was huge, there was a very large courtyard in the center of the garden that could probably hold a thousand people. The garden was surrounded by beautiful flower beds and huge trees. It was perfect and it would make an incredible place for the wedding. Theseus and I walked into the garden and as we entered there was a large fountain, we both walked up to the fountain and stared into the water together. I saw our reflections and I noticed how much I looked like Theseus, he was about two inches taller and looked older, but we both had the same jet black hair, sea green eyes, same facial features and we both had the same smile. Of course if it wasn't for the age difference we would look identical and I guess thats correct because we are the dioscuri.

"What are you all looking at?" Annabeth said as she snuck up behind us. Theseus and I snapped out of our mental haze.

"We were just looking at our reflection in the water." I said as I turned around to greet her. When I saw her I froze she was wearing a beautiful silver dress, it was gorgeous and I couldn't speak.

"Percy, are you alright?" Theseus asked amused by my expression.

"I'm fine." I said as I collected myself. Annabeth was smiling at both of us.

"You both look great, Percy your hair is ..." Annabeth said and abruptly stopped.

"Is what?" I asked.

"Its perfect!" Annabeth said, I could tell that my appearance stunned her as much as her appearance had stunned me.

I grabbed her hand and then I hugged her, this was going to be a great day. Then of course someone interrupted our perfect moment.

"Theseus it is you!" I heard someone say. Theseus, Annabeth and I both turned to see a beautiful dark haired woman with dark black eyes. She was very pretty and she reminded me of someone.

"Ariadne!" Theseus said.

Uh oh, then I saw Mr. D walk up behind her, awkward!

_**To be continued, the next chapter, "Wedding Day" will be interesting to say the least.**_


	8. Wedding Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 8: Wedding Day

**Theseus's POV**

"Ariadne!" I said.

I stared in disbelief at her and then Dionysus walked up behind her and all I could think was, oh gods!

"We need to talk!" Ariadne said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me to a corner of the garden where no one was standing. I could see the worried look on Dionysus face, I knew no matter what happened I had to keep his secret.

"Ariadne, I can explain what happened!" I tried to say as she pulled me into the corner of the garden under a large oak tree.

"I don't need an explanation. It was a long time ago, I just wanted to thank you!" Ariadne said.

"I was young and stupid and ..." I trailed off because I just realized she was thanking me. I finally composed myself and said, "Your thanking me for leaving you on the island."

"Yes, I realized if you had never left me there, I would have never met Dionysus. I love him so much and we are incredibly happy." Ariadne said.

"Your not mad at me?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I was at first, it took me several months to get over the hurt, but then I fell in love with Dionysus. I finally realized that when you left me on the island you changed my life for the better. I swore if I ever saw you again, I would thank you." Ariadne said.

She gave me a big hug, congratulated me and wished Athena and I all the best. She ran back over to Dionysus with a huge smile on her face. Dionysus looked over at me and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and waved to him in return. I suddenly realized that this day might actually go off without a hitch after all.

I walked back over to Percy and Annabeth, they both stared at me clearly concerned and confused.

"What happened?" Percy said.

"She doesn't look mad." Annabeth said.

"Actually, she thanked me for leaving her!" I said.

"She what?" Annabeth asked.

"I know it sounds crazy, but she said it was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She said she would have never met Dionysus." I said.

"She did, I can't believe anybody would be happy with him?" Percy said.

"Yeah, he acts like a jerk to all of the campers." Annabeth said.

"He's not a bad guy, just remember he's stuck at camp and therefore he cannot be with the woman he loves. I know that would make me have a bad attitude." I said.

"I guess your right, I never thought of it that way." Percy said and I could see Annabeth nod in agreement.

"Theseus, you look great. These tuxes are nice. Percy you look great too." Apollo said as he walked in wearing his tux. I could see Hermes behind him smiling, he looked tired.

"Hermes are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm tired, I was out delivering and transporting so we could get this wedding setup, but I'll be alright." Hermes said.

"Thank you for all your help, Athena and I greatly appreciate it." I said as I hugged him.

"Your welcome, its the least I could do." Hermes said.

Annabeth walked over to where the bridesmaids sat and walked to the front and sat down next to Aphrodite. Percy walked up to the other side followed by Hermes and Apollo. I was still missing two groomsmen.

"Hey buddy, you look good. This is a great day for a wedding." Herakles said as he walked up to me. He looked really good in his tuxedo.

"Herc, you look great my friend." I said as I shook has hand.

"Thanks, buddy! This is going to be a great day." Herakles said as he walked forward and sat down next to Apollo.

"Theseus!" Someone said, I turned around and saw Chiron trotting up to me. He had a tuxedo shirt and jacket on his torso and his horses back was adorned with a sea green horse blanket.

"You look good, you old horse." I said smiling.

"Thank you, this is going to be a great day!" He said as he walked up and stood next to Herakles.

"Theseus!" I heard someone say again and then I saw them, Hera and Ares walked over to me with grim looks on their faces.

"I'm glad both of you could make it." I said trying very hard to sound sincere.

"I'm sure you are." Hera said, her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Ares didn't say anything he just looked at me with hate in his eyes.

Before I could say anything someone said, "Are these two causing trouble nephew?" I looked and standing behind Hera and Ares stood Hades with Persephone at his side. I saw shock on Hera's face and Ares looked like someone had just punched him in the stomach.

"No, I was just greeting my aunt and cousin." I said, doing a good job of hiding my amusement.

"Good, I would hate to have this lovely day marred by family squabbling!" Hades said, clearly not believing me and looking at Hera and Ares with the fires of Tartarus in his eyes.

"We need to find our seats, come along my boy!" Hera said pulling Ares by the arm.

When they left I said, "Thank you uncle."

"Don't mention it, I owe you my life. Have a great wedding!" Hades said sounding happier than I had ever heard him before. Persephone smiled at me as she accompanied her husband to their seats near the front. Saved by Hades, what are the odds, I thought.

"Theseus, my boy!" My father said as he walked in accompanied by Amphitrite and followed by Triton and Tyson. I gave my father and Amphitrite each a big hug and said, "You both look great, thank you for coming."

"Your my oldest son and your marrying Athena, I would not miss this day. Son, you have made me incredibly proud!" Poseidon said.

"Have a happy day, Theseus." Amphitrite said.

"Thank you both for always being so kind to me, I love you both." I said.

"We both love you too, my son." Poseidon said as he escorted Amphitrite to their seats.

"Triton, Tyson good to see you brothers." I said.

"Theseus it is good to see you, the wedding looks great." Triton said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Big brother marry Anniebeth mom" Tyson said.

"I sure am!" I said as Triton led Tyson to their seats.

"Theseus my boy, everything looks to be on schedule, just the way I like it." Zeus said as he walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, sir" I said.

"You look good, nice choice on the tuxedo." Zeus said.

"Thank you, uncle." I said.

"Will you be conducting the ceremony?" I asked.

"No, my daughter wanted me to walk her down the aisle and she picked out someone else to conduct the ceremony, an appropriate choice I think." Zeus said as he motioned for me to walk down to the front of the aisle.

As I walked down the aisle I noticed a large hearth with a beautiful fire in the middle. I didn't notice that a minute ago. Then someone appeared in front of me as I approached, it was Hestia.

"Hestia your conducting the ceremony?" I asked.

"I am at Athena's request." Hestia said.

"Thats great!" I said. I hadn't told anyone except Athena and her dad about Hestia and the oracle telling me about the void and how I could use it to find a way to be with Athena. I could tell that Hestia still remembered.

"I never got to tell you." I said.

"Tell me what?" Hestia asked.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your most welcome my boy, I have waited a long time as well for this blessed day." Hestia said smiling. She had a beautiful smile, one that was contagious. I wish she would smile more, she always looked so somber.

The music started, it was the traditional American music of 'Here Comes the Bride", I didn't care it was my wedding day and it was perfect. As I looked up the aisle I saw Zeus walk forward and there she was at his side, she was more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen. She wore a beautiful white gown that glowed as if it was illuminated from inside the material. Athena's skin glowed beautifully as well, it was like she was full of light and it seeping out her pores. What struck me most were here eyes, they were normally a beautiful stormy gray, but today they were almost silver, they glowed intensely and I could feel myself get pulled into them. I could feel the huge smile extend across my face . I had never been more happy in my life. Zeus walked her down the aisle and placed her hands in mine. Athena smiled at me and I came to my senses and whispered, "I love you!"

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in Olympus for this lovely day. A union of two gods, two Olympians, a very special day indeed." Hestia said.

I looked at the audience and they were all smiles. I looked at Percy and he was smiling furiously, I thought he might fall over.

"The rings please!" Hestia said.

Percy froze for a second and then remembered where they were, he handed them to me and I smiled at him. I gave the rings to Hestia.

"These rings symbolize the union of Theseus and Athena, I bless these rings and this union in the name of Olympus and in my power as the goddess of hearth and home. Theseus take Athena's ring and repeat your vow." Hestia said.

"Athena you are my love and my life. Without you I am nothing. I have waited for this moment for over three millennia and I would wait for three more if it meant I could spend eternity with you. I will love you always and I vow to honor you and be your partner forever." I said and then I placed the ring on her finger.

"Athena take Theseus's ring and repeat your vow." Hestia said.

Theseus you are my love and my life as well. I never knew love until I met you. I always believed that thinking was greater than feeling, but the way I feel for you has changed my mind. You make me believe that love is stronger than anything. I will love you always and I vow to honor you and be your partner forever." Athena said and then she placed the ring on my finger.

"As the goddess of hearth and home and in my power as the last Olympian I bless this union. I now pronounce you husband and wife, god and goddess. Theseus you may kiss your bride." Hestia said as she smiled at us.

I looked into Athena's eyes and then I leaned in and kissed her. It was the greatest kiss we had ever shared, my knees became weak and I could tell that Athena had the same reaction. The kiss probably only lasted several seconds but it felt like it lasted forever. We finally broke apart and we smiled at each other. We turned to our friends and family. Cheers rang out throughout the crowd and Athena and I waved in delight.

_**I hope you liked this chapter, I'm not sure if I should do another chapter regarding the party after the wedding or not, please let me know if I should.**_


	9. Party!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 9: Party!

**Percy's POV**

As I watch Theseus and Athena walk up the aisle toward the large ballroom at the other end of the garden I couldn't help to think about my wedding day, what would it be like. I then cleared my head, I wasn't even seventeen yet those thoughts can wait for a while. I walked up the aisle behind my brother and his new bride. Annabeth had her arm laced through mine and we headed toward the celebration. It was going to be some party considering Zeus asked Apollo and Hermes to plan it. I could only imagine what it would be like. As we entered the ballroom I was stunned the place was beautiful. The room was decorated with green, silver and gold decorations. There were beautiful yellow roses everywhere, on the tables and in the large planters along the walls. The room was setup with a large stage at one side that had a curtain in front of it. There was a large dance floor in the middle of the room and tables surrounded the dance floor. On the opposite side of room from the stage was the catering area. There was tons of food setup, being prepared and delivered to tables based on orders and next to the catering area was a large bar with drinks both alcoholic for the adults and nonalcoholic for the adolescents, like me I guess. I guess I could save the world, but I wasn't old enough to drink, go figure. Those already inside cheered as Athena and Theseus walked into the room. They both walked over and sat down at the wedding party table. Annabeth and I followed them and sat down as well. I didn't really get to talk to my brother or Athena, everyone kept stopping by to talk to them. I was happy to sit with Annabeth and talk. Thalia sat across from us next to her half-brother Herakles. It was cool that he was there, I know he is a friend of Theseus, but I couldn't forget what he had done to Zoe.

"Seaweed brain, are you alright?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking this has been a great day." I said trying to sound more upbeat. I could tell Annabeth knew there was more to my thoughts, but she would not force the subject here with others around.

"It was beautiful, I can't believe they're married." Annabeth said.

"Its cool isn't it?" I asked.

"It sure is, but a little awkward." Annabeth said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well he's your brother, twin I guess, its just weird that my mom marries him when you and I are going out." Annabeth said.

"Well, as I was told by a very wise young lady, the gods don't have genes so we're really not related genetically. Any way Theseus is older than me and well now he's a god, its a lot different. I understand its weird though, especially to people not use to the weirdness that goes with being a demigod." I said.

"I know your right, it will take a little time to get use to the idea." Annabeth said.

"Yes!" I said, as I pumped my fist in the air.

"What was that for?" Annabeth said.

"You said I was right!" I said chuckling to myself.

"As I said before, even a seaweed brain can get lucky, sometimes." Annabeth said as she gave me a wry smile.

"Well, aren't you two having fun!" Thalia said from across the table.

"It is a lovely party." Annabeth said.

"No, I was talking about the girlfriend-boyfriend antics." Thalia said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Where is a Apollo?" I asked Thalia and Artemis trying to change the subject.

"He's up there, he's playing DJ." Artemis said.

I looked up next to the main stage, Apollo was standing behind a huge sound system with his sun glasses on trying to look cool. He was playing music and every so often would state the next song in his best DJ voice.

"Well, he's having fun!" I said.

"Where is Hermes? Annabeth said following my lead and trying to avoid any further comments from Thalia.

"I saw him go back stage. He was carrying bags and cases. Not sure what they were." Thalia said, I could tell her interest was peaked.

"I wonder what he's up to?" I said.

"No good, probably!" Artemis said.

"Hey, guys great party, huh?" Nico said as he walked over and sat down at a chair next to Thalia. Thalia gave him a look like he just crawled out of the ground.

"It sure is." I said.

"What are you doing over here dead boy?" Thalia said.

"I can't come over and talk to my cousins." Nico said, I could tell he was starting to get upset.

"You seem awfully happy, aren't you afraid that a girl might ask you to dance or something?" Annabeth asked sarcastically.

"Nah! I like weddings, they're fun." Nico said.

"Have you been to a lot?" I asked.

"No, but I've heard good things about them." Nico said.

"Your weird, dead head!" Thalia said.

Nico looked at Thalia with fire in his eyes and then I guess he noticed Artemis staring at him so he ran away from the table. He ran over and sat down at his father's table and basically looked like the normal Nico after that, morbid!

"Way to go Thalia, I thought we were having a breakthrough with him. He might actually get out of his perpetual gloom and doom state." Annabeth said.

"He's weird and he gives me the creeps." Thalia said.

"He's a twelve year old boy and he gives you the creeps. So much for the great huntress." I said with a smile on my face. Even Artemis grinned at that comment. Thalia just looked at me and said, "Watch it kelp face!"

Before Thalia and I could continue our banter, a voice came over the speaker system, it was Apollo, he said, "For your live entertainment this evening we have booked a new and incredible band. There last appearance was in Athens. They will be performing in a few minutes, but first I need Theseus to come back stage for a few minutes. I looked over at Theseus and I saw him mouth the words, "Ah crap!" I could see Athena smile and I think I saw her laugh as well. Theseus walked up to the stage, he had a look that reminded me of Annabeth that one time that she was forced to go to an Aphrodite cabin sleepover.

"What's going on with Theseus and whose band is playing?" Annabeth said.

Athena walked over and sat down next to Annabeth and gave her a hug and then she smiled at me.

"Did anyone else see Theseus's face, what's going on backstage?" I asked.

"Well Theseus and I watched this band play in Athens, they were pretty good. I suggested that Hermes and Apollo try to book them for the wedding." Athena said trying to hide her devious smile.

Then we heard the speaker system kick on again. Then Apollo said, "Performing for the first time on Olympus, welcome the Olympians."

The Olympians I thought what group is that. Then the curtain went up and my jaw dropped. I saw Annabeth, Thalia and even Artemis, they were all as stunned as I was. Standing before us on the stage was Hermes behind a beautiful drum set with a large letter O on the main drum, Apollo stood before several different keyboards and synthesizers with his shades on of course and standing in the middle of the stage with an electric guitar was my brother Theseus. He looked a little out of it, but then he smiled at Apollo and approached the microphone.

"Thank you everyone, I guess you didn't know the three of us had a band. For our first song I want to play one that reminds me of my time in a certain tear in space-time." Theseus said.

Then the music began and I knew instantly which song they were playing, it was Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day, a good song one of my favorites. I couldn't believe it, but they sounded great and Theseus had a really good singing voice. I looked over and I saw Athena smiling. Then I looked around the table and noticed that Artemis and Thalia were enjoying the music and Annabeth was smiling at me. She leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Their really good, it looks like mom got your brother good!"

"I don't know, everyone seems to like them so maybe Theseus will have the last laugh." I said with a big smile on my face.

After the Olympians finished their first song, everyone applauded, then Theseus spoke to the audience again, "Apollo asked me to play this song, he likes this group a lot."

The music started and then I realized that they were playing Half Way Gone by Lifehouse. They played it really well, but instead of Theseus singing, Apollo sang, he was really good as well.

After they finished the song Theseus spoke again, "Well for our last song, I want to play the song I sung on the night I proposed to my wife." I saw Athena smile broadly and she gave a wink to Theseus.

Then Theseus said, "Also, I want to call a very special young man from the audience to help me sing this song, my brother Perseus!" I was stunned, then all of a sudden Annabeth and Thalia were pushing me to the stage. When I reached the stage I said, Theseus, I can't sing!"

"Nonsense your my twin brother, right?" Theseus asked.

"Yes" I said. Then he touched me on the shoulder and I instantly felt better. The music began to play it was Soul Sister by Train and before I knew what was going on I was singing with my brother. From the audience reaction I was doing really well. When the song finished, Theseus gave me a hug and said, "Way to go brother."

"Thanks" I said, then I walked back to my table. I saw the look of shock on Annabeth's face.

"I didn't know you could sing like that." Annabeth said.

"I didn't know either." I said. I saw Athena chuckle to herself.

"Way to go kelp head, you sounded pretty good." Thalia said, she even sounded sincere.

The curtain closed on the stage and Apollo went back to his DJ duties and started a dance song. He invited couples to dance. I saw Theseus come back and take Athena out on the dance floor, but before he left he put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Good luck dancing." I felt a surge of adrenaline and then I said, "Annabeth, do you want to dance?"

"Really, but you hate dancing." Annabeth said.

"Well maybe just this once." I said not believing what I was doing.

We walked on the dance floor and I couldn't believe it, I was dancing.

"Percy, your dancing really well. Did you take lessons?" Annabeth asked.

I didn't know what to tell her so I lied, "Well, maybe a few." I really didn't know how I could dance this well, but I wasn't going to blow it, Annabeth was having a great time.

When we finished dancing, Annabeth and I walked outside toward the garden. We sat under a large tree and held hands.

"Percy, this has been an incredible day." Annabeth said.

"It sure has, I'm happy for Athena and Theseus, they deserve to be happy. The thing that has made this day the best for me is sharing it with you. I love you wise girl!" I said as I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips softly.

"You always know how to get me flustered." Annabeth said as her face turned red.

Then I heard a huge explosion sound within the ballroom and then someone or something exploded out of the ballroom. Whatever or whoever it was landed hard against the wall of the Thrown room on the opposite side of the garden. Annabeth and I ran over and saw Herakles unconscious on the ground, he was immortal but he looked terrible. Before we could say anything I saw Ares walk out of the ball room with flames in his eyes.

"Do you want to be next Jackson?" Ares said.

I froze and Annabeth stood next to me, we were both scared. Then something flew between Ares and us. It was Theseus, I never saw anything move that fast.

"Stay away from my brother and my step-daughter you bastard!" Theseus said.

I could see the fire dim a little in Ares eyes, I could tell he remembered the beating Theseus had given him when he was just an immortal.

"You think your tough because your a god now, you don't deserve to be an Olympian." Ares said.

"I'm not the one who just knocked his half-brother through a door." Theseus said as he motioned for Annabeth and I to check on Herakles.

"He deserves all he gets, father always liked him best and he always disrespected my mother." Ares said.

"Ah, so Hera put you up to this, it figures." Theseus said.

"You leave my mother out of this." Ares said.

"As usual Ares your letting your mother do your thinking for you." Theseus said. I could see a crowd forming behind Ares and Theseus near the broken door of the ballroom. Then Theseus saw Athena walk up and he was clearly distracted and thats all it took for Ares to react. He hit Theseus as hard as he could and I saw Theseus fly across the courtyard. He landed close to Herakles only inches from where Annabeth and I stood.

"Ares, I ought to destroy you right where you stand." Athena said as she stared at Ares with hatred in her eyes.

"You're not going to do anything sis, your husband deserved it." Ares said as he smiled at Athena. Then someone touched Ares on the shoulder, he turned around quickly but no one was there then he looked up and he saw Theseus, but it was too late. Theseus was in the air and as Theseus descended he struck Ares in the face and knocked him down and into the marble floor of the garden. Then Theseus picked him up and repeatedly punched him in the face with one hand as he held onto him with the other. Theseus was about to hit him again when he was struck in the back with a powerful energy blast. Theseus flew across the garden again and hit a huge oak tree, when he hit the tree it splintered in half and partially landed on the roof of the thrown room. I turned to see who hit Theseus and there standing only a few feet from Athena was Hera. She looked really pissed off.

"Hera, you always were a hot head." Athena said as she glared at Hera.

"You step-daughter, will shut your trap!" Hera said.

Ah crap, I thought if this was not Olympus I would have said, "Cat Fight", but instead I just stood there hoping this would end well, so much for a happy ending.


	10. Dysfunctional Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 10: Dysfunctional Family

**Annabeth's POV**

How did things change from a perfect moment with Percy to family warfare? Good question I thought. Then I stopped thinking about that and focused on the scene before me. There was my mom, Athena and her step-mother Hera trying to stare each other down. You see Hera just attacked my step-father, my less than a day old step-dad that is. You see, my mom doesn't get along with Hera and neither does Theseus her husband. Its a long story and one I won't go into, by the way Hera doesn't like Percy and me either.

"Step -daughter, shut your trap!" Hera said to my mom.

Oh, boy this is not going to end well. I saw Apollo and Hermes run out of the ballroom toward Theseus. Theseus did not look very good. He was unconscious under the remnants of a large oak tree. Although he didn't look as bad as Ares who was unconscious by the steps near the ballroom.

"Hera, your fool son started this fight. Your asking for me to get involved in this, aren't you?" Athena said.

"If you want to join your husband in unconsciousness it doesn't bother me." Hera said.

I could see my mom's face turn red and her hands were clenched into fists, she was about to attack Hera when Zeus and Poseidon came out of the ballroom.

"What is going on here, Hera what have you done?" Zeus said.

"What have I done, your new son-in-law attacked our son." Hera said.

"I find that hard to believe considering Ares's attitude towards my son and the fact that he attacked Herakles first." Poseidon said, he looked like he was about to explode, I could only imagine what he would do if left unchecked by Zeus.

"Hera, my brother is right, I saw Ares attack my son!" Zeus said.

"Well, I saw Ares attack Theseus first and then once Theseus returned his attack, Hera in all her courage attacked him when his back was turned." Athena said venomously.

"Who cares he doesn't deserve godhood!" Hera said.

"He deserves it more than you do!" Zeus said.

"Husband, your not serious! You cannot take the side of a son of Poseidon over your wife and son." Hera said.

"Let me see, Theseus is more of a son to me than Ares has ever been and considering you have always acted more like a harpy than a wife, yes I think I will support Theseus and Herakles." Zeus said.

"You will regret that decision! I hope others will choose their side more wisely." Hera said.

Hades and Persephone walked out of the ballroom. Hades looked over the situation and then walked over and stood near his two brothers.

"I see that our sister has been up to no good. I feel for you my brother, you should have married Demeter." Hades said.

Hera looked at Hades as if her stare could send him straight to Tartarus.

"Hades, I can't believe your supporting Poseidon and Zeus considering how they have treated you over the years. You really are a fool." Hera said.

"Your calling me a fool. I'm not the one who is taking the side of their idiotic, hot-headed son over the rest of their family. I think you have finally let your jealousy drive you insane." Hades said.

"I hope all of you are ready for what comes next because I will not forget today's events. I will make all of you pay for this disrespect of me and my son." Hera said this as she grabbed Ares and disappeared in a bright golden light.

Zeus walked over to Percy and I to check on Herakles, while Poseidon and Athena walked over to Apollo and Hermes to check on Theseus.

Herakles was still out cold and he looked pretty beat up. Zeus put his hands on Herakles and a bright light appeared around him. After a few seconds Herakles opened his eyes.

"Father, what hit me?" Herakles asked.

"Son, Ares did." Zeus said, I could tell he was happy that Herakles was alright.

I looked over to where Theseus was located under the tree and before Poseidon and Athena could do anything a bright light appeared and the tree exploded off the ground and sailed into the air. Once it reached a certain altitude, the light became incredibly bright and the tree was gone, it had disintegrated. Then an incredible breeze blew into the garden and suddenly Theseus was standing in the middle of the garden. He was clearly pissed and he looked like he was ready to attack someone.

"Where is that bitch?" Theseus yelled.

"She's gone son." Poseidon said.

I think Theseus calmed down after that because he looked over at Zeus and said, "I'm sorry uncle for calling your wife that name."

I could tell Zeus was about to laugh, but instead he said, "Well I called her a harpy just a few minutes ago."

Then Hades began to laugh, "I thought this wedding would be boring. I never expected Hera and Ares to basically, what do the mortals call it, shoot themselves in the foot?"

"Well, that sounds about right." Athena said to her uncle giving him a smile, I never expected Athena to agree with Hades and then smile at him all in the same moment. Wow, things really have changed.

Then I could tell Percy was a little restless by the way he nervously shifted under my hug.

"What do you think she meant when she said, "what comes next", that didn't sound good at all?" Percy asked.

I could see Athena, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Theseus all think at the same time.

"Nothing good I'm sure but she doesn't have the big three on her side, so what can she really do except cause some more family squabbles." Athena said.

"Well, I wouldn't put anything past her, remember she holds sway over many of the minor gods and Hyperion and Prometheus are still out there." Theseus said.

"Hera would never ally herself with titans." Zeus said.

"Brother, I don't know, its been a long time since I've seen her this mad." Poseidon said.

"When was the last time you saw her this mad?" Zeus asked.

"When she convinced the rest of us to overthrow you that one time. Just to let you know I have always regretted my part in that betrayal, brother." Poseidon said.

"Thank you brother, but that is forgiven. However, you might be right, she might turn traitor again and she will try to add others to her side." Zeus said.

"Brother, what can we do?" Hades asked.

"Unfortunately, we can only keep our eyes open and stand ready for whatever plan she develops." Zeus said.

"We stand with you brother." Poseidon and Hades said at the same time.

"We all do, father." Athena said as she walked up and hugged Theseus.

"Can we get back to the party, especially now that the wet blankets are gone?" Apollo asked putting his shades back on.

"Let's do, I don't want to give Hera the satisfaction of ruining my wedding reception." Theseus said as he kissed my mom.

Everyone nodded in agreement and walked back into the ballroom. Everyone except Percy and I.

"Seaweed brain your not getting away that easy!" I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a bench in the garden.

We both sat down and I put my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion and love that I felt for him. I could feel him start to lose himself in the moment.

"I think they're out in the garden. Ah, there they are, their just making out in the garden." I heard Thalia yell from the ballroom entrance. Her voice was certainly loud enough to be heard all over Olympus.

Percy and I separated, we were both blushing furiously as we walked back into the ballroom, everyone was staring at us and smiling. No matter how embarrassing that was, today was still a great day, no matter what Hera had planned for the future.

_**I know this was a short chapter, let me know if you think I should do another sequel. Of course, I already set one up just in case, I wonder what Hera has planned, hmm!**_


End file.
